


Hair

by Koolhotsweetloveberries



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolhotsweetloveberries/pseuds/Koolhotsweetloveberries
Summary: Five times Aang grew out his hair.Cannon compliant for the most part.Mostly post-show.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. In the Fire Nation Navy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I can’t seem to stop writing Kataang. I want to do a Maiko story next but I’m stuck with these two. The M rating will mostly be in play next chapter but everything else is pretty clean if only angsty. Enjoy!

The team had scrambled to carry on since their narrow escape from Ba Sing Sae.

Everyone’s spirits were defeated.

It was grim to think that the faith of the world was completely in the hands of a twelve year old boy and whether or not he could keep his heart beating.

For some time now, Katara had stopped seeing Aang as a child. He was always much wiser than he ought to be, but witnessing his genuine talent as his teacher had pushed her respect for him.

This illusion shattered as they carried his seemingly lifeless body towards shore.The water tribe battalion was gathered in the deck. Somewhere in those tents was her father.

Katara stared at the fragile body of her friend as they descended. 

Aang was only a boy. 

Curled in on himself, he seemed much younger and vulnerable than the powerful spirit he was.

Hakoda, with several men at his tail, ran to where Appa landed on the sandy beach. The bison was unnaturally shaky, and Katara realized he could sense his master’s fragile state.

“What happened?” demanded the chief. Sokka was spewing their tale with Toph interjecting to add context.

Hakoda was not looking at them as his face sombered, instead fixing his gaze on Katara. After years of separation, this was not what either one had envisioned as their reunion. 

“We will buy the Avatar time to heal, and in the meantime come up with a new strategy” declared her father.

As they all scattered to move Aang into a tent and gather themselves, Hakoda stopped his daughter by the shoulder.

All at once it became too much for Katara and she flung herself into her father’s arms.

Seeing him after so long was cathartic but her heart was also heavy after watching her best friend effectively die. 

She tried to cry, but what left her body was tearless sobbing. It was like her body was releasing her frustration while keeping in her sorrow.

The next few days were the hardest of her life. She slept very little, ate next to nothing. Her mind was consumed by the care of Aang. 

Despite having woken up after the use of spirit water, Aang hadn’t opened his eyes since then. They poured water and soup down his mouth and his body reacted. Consuming nourishment even when he couldn’t consciously do so.

“He hasn’t moved in a week Katara, I think you can go rest and he will be fine” Sokka insisted.

“I’m fine Sokka, besides what if he moves or something while I’m gone” she explained.

The next day, with his father’s help, Sokka moved his sister to a comfortable bed once she passed out next to Aang’s body.

Upon awakening she had unleashed her furry on them both. The shouting match that Katara had with them was enough to stop them from ever moving her again.

At the end of the week, Katara noticed the hair on Aang’s head had grown to be about an inch. It frightened her so much that her hands began to shake.

Toph found her splashing water on her face in the restroom mirror.

“You alright Sugar Queen?” 

The earth bender was apprehending her while leaning against the door frame. 

Katara wanted to lie. Say she was fine and that she could carry on. But the words refused to leave her mouth.

She just grabbed on to the sink and began dry crying. Her eyes were still refusing to water up.

“You know, Sokka and I would happily help if you’d let us,” said Toph.

She was straightforward and non-condescending. Katara felt infinitely grateful for that.

“I’m supposed to be his healer. His hair is so long, have you noticed? It’s been weeks and I’m starting to lose hope. If I can’t stay hopeful for him then doesn't that mean...it’s over?” She stammered.

Toph was silent for a minute. Katara’s words hung heavy in the air.

“Katara, hope is alive as long as his heart beats. And that’s still happening thanks to you. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Trust me, twinkle toes isn’t going anywhere” she said firmly.

Katara was able to calm down and return to her friend.

She passed fresh water through the energy in his body. She focused on the areas where the lightning had entered and exited.

Try as she might, she was positively sure it would scar. She hated the way his tattoo was now broken off. She knew he would hate it too.

As the days passed and Aang continued to sleep, Katara took to washing his face and hair. She even brushed it once she was finished.

Full body washes were done by Sokka and her father, but everyday she made sure he looked fresh. Like he’d only fallen into a deep nap.

Hope was a fickle thing. Every day that passed made her less sure that Aang would ever wake up. She wondered if she had somehow made it worse by using the spirit water.

Staying inside was impossible when she fell into these moods, so she went to the boat rails and stared at the ocean. Ironically, it was the only thing that kept her grounded.

One day as she stared into the almost black surface of the waves, she heard commotion from below deck.

Something, or someone, was bursting up the stairs frantically. 

The young avatar, uncharacteristically clumsy, was stumbling up. Aang’s eyes seemed to struggle to comprehend what they were seeing.

She ran to his side with others following.

Without much thought to his probable fragile state, she launched herself into his arms.

“You’re finally awake,” she said. Relief of the acutest kind flooded her body. She smiled in what seemed to be the first time in over a month.

“I feel like I’m dreaming” he said groggily, his hands rubbing hard on his eyes. She wanted to laugh and sob. She missed the sound of his voice. 

Hearing him after all those weeks she almost teared up. “You’re not dreaming”.

They explained to him that they had fled and stole a fire nation ship. It was evident he was disturbed by all that had happened, but Katara couldn’t help but look at him with a small smile the entire time they spoke.

He seemed dejected and she yearned to make him feel better, as she always did.

_ It’s because I’m his healer,  _ she lied to herself.

She allowed herself to finally look at things brightly. Before she became shy she blurted out something she’d been thinking for weeks.

“I like your hair”.

Instead of the shy response she expected from him, his hands flew to the crown of his head.

“I have hair?!”

It became clear he still had his own demons to face. On Katara’s part she finally had hope again. 

Come what may, they still had him with them and that was all that mattered.


	2. In The Southern Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a journey, Aang comes back to his friends looking different. Katara struggles with the way she views her boyfriend and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chapter gets pretty steamy, although it is brief. Aang and Katara are underage so if you don’t like that sort of thing you can skip. I have the next two chapters ready, they will be much more fluffy than this.

The three years that immediately followed the war were taxing on the Avatar and his friends. 

It took time but slowly the world healed. 

At the end they were all regarded as heroes and leaders. Aang, inevitably, more so than the rest.

His job in restoring peace had seemed endless. Everyone needed help from the easily spotted last airbender.

As his duty to the world became less demanding he began to express his wishes to go look for survivors of the air nation genocide.

“I know it may be furtive, but I would never forgive myself if I never tried to at least look” he explained to his girlfriend.

Katara would never think of stopping him, but she knew that this search would be painful and long.

She didn’t voice her thoughts, but he was a natural at reading her emotions.

“I promise to take breaks and come see you and Sokka at the South Pole. Besides your father needs you both there” he insisted.

She was scared for him, even if she knew he could take care of himself. He was still so young.   
But his mind was set.

So they said their teary goodbyes with promises to write and see each other in two weeks.   
After years of always staying together, this seemed an eternity.

Katara threw herself into her work. Her days were filled with healing lessons and teaching fellow water benders. She helped her father in the ways she could, serving as a diplomat between the north and south tribes. In this manner, a week passed.

They were all surprised to see a flying bison making its way into their village sooner than expected.   
Katara and Sokka jogged to greet Aang where he landed heavily on the ice.

“Hey Buddy, whatcha doing back so soon?” asked Sokka. He rushed to help his friend unload supplies.

Aang looked dejected. His shoulders slumped forward.

“It was impossible to get anything done! The very first town I landed on I got mobbed by a hundred people asking for things. I appreciate their welcome but this is just not going to work out.”

Katara went to wrap her arms around her boyfriend in comfort and he smiled down at her dejected. She wished she could shield him from the hardships of this mission. Somehow she could preserve his innocent enthusiasm.

If only he would let her come.

“Maybe what you need is a disguise! We did all kinds of things when we were undercover in the fire nation and no one blinked an eye. Even back when you were an enemy of the state” her brother suggested.

Sokka was clearly thinking up ideas of wild costumes or facial hair.

“Actually Sokka, I think you might be up to something” Aang considered. Typical, she thought, holding back the urge to slap her forehead.

Aang and Sokka might be many things but they were also still incredibly immature.

“Great! I’ll come up with a costume in no time. I’m thinking of a cape and maybe some heavy duty boots…” Sokka trailed off. 

“Woah there! No need for all that. I’ll just wear some earth nation robes, since that’s where I’m headed. And I think a headband and hat will work for now”. Katara secretly approved of his more appropriate approach.

Katara gathered a straw hat and a green headband from the town square while Aang prepared Appa for another long journey.

She walked into the stable to see him re-saddle the bison. He had already slipped into his green and brown earth nation robes.

From a distance he might have been a stranger.  
The change in attire highlighted to her how much his body had changed in the past few years.

She mentally kicked herself. Of course he was still only Aang, her silly airbending friend and boyfriend.

“Found what you needed” she sang out, announcing her presence. He jumped slightly before grinning.

He rushed to her side and gawked at her offerings.

“Ooh! This headband matches the robes, perfect Katara” he said appreciatively.

She bit her lip but her thoughts still escaped.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” 

He considered her for a second. Regardless of anything, he always genuinely considered her opinions.

Finally, he sighed.

“No Katara, I need to do this alone. I will always come back to you. And I promise after this, all my journeys will be with you. But I feel like I need this” he declared.

She already knew his answer would be this. Deep down she also knew that this time apart would make their relationship stronger. 

On the surface though, she felt he was being childishly stubborn. Trying to prove something. Perhaps that he was mature enough to do this on his own.

She always worried while he was away. He was the Avatar, but she had seen him get in a fair bit of trouble, and helped him out of it countless times. 

With a parting hug Aang left with the moon high in the sky. Katara prayed to Yue to watch over him.

What followed was a fortnight of turmoil in the south. They were deciding on building a factory which would manufacture goods to trade with other nations.

The idea came from the success of industry in the newly renamed, Republic City. 

Problems arose when citizens protested these changes over concerns of pollution.  
Sokka and Hakoda were restless and Katara more so as she tried to keep everyone in high spirits.

She needed her own ‘16 year old shaped’ moral support but the days dragged with no sign of the Avatar. When the two week mark passed, there was still no sign of Aang. 

She received a letter from a hawk.

My dearest Katara,

I hope everything is holding up well in the Southern Tribe. I have missed you like you wouldn’t believe it. However, it may all have been worth it. Sokka’s idea was brilliant! No one knows who I am and it has sped up my search by a lot.

I have a little hope that my newest lead might be successful. Sadly this will keep me away another two weeks. I hope the time will fly so that I can hear and see you. 

Love,

Aang

The idea of two more weeks without Aang was devastating. Still, she couldn’t and wouldn’t complain about this. If he truly found more Airbenders it would bring him the greatest happiness in the world.

She would never take that from him. 

She worried that he was being overly optimistic, and that he was running after false hopes. She wished she could be beside him.

After many council talks, Sokka and Hakoda had made the decision to create a citizen council in order to represent the interests of the people. The construction was halted until further discussion with citizen input was organized.

She spent the last week without Aang by her Gran Gran’s side. The older woman told stories of the past, about her parents courting. She often asked about her relationship with the Avatar and suggested more than a few times that she expected some sort of official union soon.

Katara only laughed and pushed off these comments.  
They were almost comically young for that. Aang was practically a boy. Marriage seemed like a concept far from what they had.

Like clockwork, on Monday morning a flying bison was spotted in the horizon. Katara felt like she was bouncing from excitement. Sokka was busy in meetings but Gran Gran had come with her to wait for Aang to land.

Her grandmother stayed a few paces away as the fluffy animal descended heavily into a courtyard. 

Katara ran up to stroke Appa and looked up in anticipation. 

It seemed Aang had brought company. 

A young man with dark hair was making his way down.

Except...except it was no stranger.   
It was her boyfriend. 

He was running to her side and hugging her stunned figure.

He stepped away to take her in. She did the same.

His hair was long, almost covering his eyes and a little wavy. He looked like another person, and (she had to admit) very dashing.

“I..I almost didn’t recognize you! What’s all this about?” She asked, pointing at his head accusingly.

“Oh! Yeah well I guess it just happened. Easier disguise than a hat, and less probable to be forgotten when you have to run somewhere” he said sheepishly.

She only blinked at him.

“Do you hate it? I can just shave it later” he promised.

“No!” She yelped before she could stop herself.

She blushed, “I mean no, I love your hair. You know that. I’m just adjusting. It’ll feel more like you when we get you into some nomad robes”.

Aang took her hand and approached Gran Gran. He bowed deep and asked after Master Paku. They both assured him that he was in great health and busy terrorizing his pupils.

Aang laughed at that.

Katara led him to the home she shared with her father and brother and gave him some of the old robes he left behind. She waited for him making tea, and was taken aback when he walked back in.

He looked striking. The black of his hair was a beautiful contrast against his red and yellow robes.  
His hair had gotten so long that the bangs were covering the arrow on his forehead. It peeked into view as he pushed his hair back.

She tried not to ogle him but it proved to be a difficult task. He was cheerful as ever as he took the tea and asked about what she had been up to.

“It’s been so busy, but Sokka was around to help. Sukki arrived a week ago so he has been in great spirits” Katara said laughingly.

Aang grinned and expressed his hopes at seeing everyone. Katara could tell he was not ready to speak about his journey so she didn’t push him. She knew that he would talk as soon as he felt ready.

In the meantime she filled him in with little stories of what she had done in their time apart.

Talking to Aang was becoming difficult as their conversation progressed. She realized she could not look him in the eye without blushing. She felt like she was talking to a stranger.

As he began to look at her questioning, the door burst open.

“Aang!”

Sokka burst through the door and the pair of friends began to comically bow back and forth to each other.   
Sokka seemed to have no problem assimilating to Aang’s new look.

Katara felt relieved at the glimpse of her silly boy underneath the changed exterior. 

Suki trailed behind carrying two bags which filled the air with a mouthwatering scent.

“Hey Suki! Looks like you’re all settled into the water tribe” Aang teased.

Suki twirled around in her blue robes and acknowledged that blue was her color.

The old friends gathered around the table and feasted on dumplings and seaweed soup.

“Oh man, I really missed these noodles. We gotta figure out how to take them on trips” Aang said as he inhaled another serving. 

Katara smiled at him affectionately. She noticed how the hair seemed to add an inch to his already tall figure. Over the last year, he had surpassed Sokka in height by a few inches. He was a bit lanky which gave away that he was the younger of the pair. 

Aang secretly had high hopes to fill in through the rest of adolescence.

Katara suspected he would always be lean and not robust like the men in her family. She blushed when she realized she preferred his body like that.

“A gold piece for your thoughts, Sis” said Sokka, breaking Katara from her thoughts.

Her brother was staring at her knowingly from across the table. She glared down at him.

“I was just thinking we should all go check out the market. I haven’t gotten the chance to relax because of all this political nonsense” she lied.

Sukki and Aang both seemed eager so they all left the house, but not before Katara elbowed her brother roughly on the way out.

The southern water tribe had grown so much since their childhood. The market was vibrant, illuminated by torches and glowing lamps. They were well known as the children of the chief but people left them to themselves.

Aang who was a novelty might have attracted a crowd but with his long hair he was virtually undetectable.

He ran around pointing excitedly to different food and trinkets. Sokka was at his side, buying stuff he probably didn’t need. 

“Children” muttered Katara to Suki. Her confidant giggled.

“I don’t know Katara, I’d say your boyfriend is well past childhood” Suki teased and winked. Katara stumbled a bit but said nothing.

They approached a small courtyard where people sat around a fountain. The market and streets in general were less crowded than they would be on a weekend.

In the clearing, there were a few people dancing to the sound of an old man playing a rusted harp.

Aang animatedly took Katara’s hand and rushed to join them. A little shy at first, she’s simply let herself be guided by his light feet. He always had this guileless enthusiasm about everything. She felt a bit silly dancing in public but humored her young partner.

He spun her around and swayed them to the beat of the merry music. Soon she found herself lost in the moment, forgetting about her embarrassment. 

They laughed at their missteps and he teased her over her initial timidity. 

“You know I get shy doing childish things,” she said, punching his chest halfheartedly. She ignored how firm the bare skin on his pectoral was.

“What does the most beautiful bender in the southern tribe have to be shy of?” 

He grinned down at her. His gray eyes were brilliant and warm. The waves in his hair seemed to be dancing together with them as the afternoon breeze graced them.

She couldn’t resist and let her left hand travel from his shoulder up his nape. Her fingers snaked into his long locks and tugged gently until his lips were on hers.

She savored the feel of his full lips. Her lithe fingers continued to play with his mane of hair and tugged on it provocatively.

She felt him gasp before jumping away.  
His cheekbones were flushed and he was staring at their feet shyly. She grinned at his adorable reaction to such a passionate kiss, but felt guilty. 

They were still too young for that sort of thing. Poor Aang, she had practically jumped him.

“Guys! We found dinner!” Suki called as she and Sokka were already making their way out of the market.

Katara took her boyfriend’s hand and dragged him along, knowing he was still a bit dumbfounded. She hid her own embarrassment at pushing him.

It was at times like this that she remembered she was a little older than him. Although she had never had a relationship like the one she had with Aang, she was the more experienced of the two.

She had crushes before, had even kissed other boys in her life. Her boyfriend had lived a sheltered and busy life. She should take more care.

Although their relationship had been a fairly innocent one thus far, she couldn’t deny she craved more.

She never pushed for anything other than kisses and timid caresses. Although he had begun to take the shape of a man, she knew he was a kid. 

They had known each other so long, it was hard to forget. 

They gathered for dinner inside a worn tavern,  
not far from home. The barmaid brought them plates of rice and meat. Dumplings and curry were served as well, filling the table to a feast.

“The ladies over at that table sent these drinks as well for the Avatar” said the older woman as she set down four cups of foaming sea rum.

“Oh!...tell them uh..thank you?”

Aang turned shyly to the girls in question and handsomely raised his drink in thanks. They all giggled.

He’d acted this way before, but what used to be a boy’s silliness now had an air of flirtatiousness.

Katara didn’t like it one bit.

When the barmaid was gone, Sokka snatched up his drink.

“Wow go figures! Some people DO recognize you. I always miss the hero worship,” he said, taking a big gulp of the drink.

Sukki crossed her arms, “You better take it slow, I’m not carrying you home.”

Katara for her part was throwing dirty looks at the girls who were still staring at the back of her boyfriend’s head and giggling amongst themselves. He was way too young to be offered rum, let alone by girls that could be Sokka’s age.

She had never learned to fully ignore his legion of fangirls, and knowing full well how much older he looked at the moment added to her irritation.

“I don’t usually like liquor but this stuff is tasty” said Aang, also taking a hearty gulp. Katara stared in shock. 

Since when did Aang drink? Was it even legal for someone so young?

“Well if it’s so great maybe you should ask one of your girlfriends to buy you another one,” Katara snapped.

Sokka and Sukki looked between them uncomfortably.

“I was only saying the drink is good Katara,” Aang said defensively, setting his half empty cup down.

The sight of the cup annoyed her. He hadn’t even flinched as the strong liquor had traveled down his throat.

Sokka and Sukki watched anxiously as one of the young girls from the entourage approached their table.

Aang didn’t realize he was being apprehended until the girl tapped his shoulder.

“Hello! I’m Kiri. I can’t believe I’m actually meeting the Avatar! I’m such a big fan” she gushed.

If looks could kill, thought Sokka as he watched his sister’s furrowing brow.

“Hehe..thank you?” Aang fumbled. He was naturally modest and full of bashfulness. His friends knew he still hadn’t learnt to manage any sort of admiration.

“And oh my god! I am so loving this new look! You look very handsome,” continued the girl. As she said this, she went to play with some strands of his hair.

Aang just sat there turning red, but Katara officially had enough.

“If you wouldn’t mind, we are on our way out” she said, pushing her chair back and pulling Aang up from his seat in a snappy manner.

She left her brother to handle the bill as she dragged her boyfriend back home.

“Katara…Katara!” Aang yelled, having tried to catch her attention as she ran home.

They stood a few paces away from her front porch.  
She turned to face him and found anger and confusion in his face.

“We'll talk inside,” she said.

Once in the warmth of her house, she braced herself for his annoyance at being dragged so rudely.

“What was all that about? I know you hate my so-called ‘fans’ but you’ve never been so rude to them before,” he accused. 

“Yeah well I’ve become more jealous, especially when one of them touches you” she said stubbornly.

“No.. that’s not it” he said, crossing his arms. She did the same and threw herself on one of her couches petulant.

He air bent himself into the seat next to her.

“You were mad from the moment I took that drink. Come on, please Katara tell me what I did wrong,” he pleaded.

She took to staring guiltily at her hands. The anger leaving her body.

“It’s stupid,” she whispered in hesitation.

He scooted closer and held both her hands, “Tell me.”

She sighed.

“I feel so dumb” she began, and huffed at his look of disapproval at her.

“No! I am! I feel like I’m the only one who hasn’t realized that you’re grown up. I didn’t know you had drunk alcohol before! And yes those girls made me mad ! They didn’t like you because you’re the Avatar, They liked you because you’re handsome. A handsome man. And I feel stupid I’ve been seeing you as just a kid until now”.

She was so shocked when he began to laugh. It quickly turned into anger.

“It’s so not funny!” She pulled her hands back and turned her back to him.

“No! I’m sorry for laughing. It’s just that..well what does it matter if I’m a kid or a man?”

“It matters because I’ve been wasting time. And I’ve been...holding back” she spewed out.

The air seemed to leave the room.

He wrapped himself around her. Pulling her to his chest. She hated that even in her anger she still felt excited at the feel of his firm torso on her back.

“Holding back from what?” 

His warm breath on her ear sent a shiver down her body all the way to her core.

She blushed and pulled away. She felt so mortified. Her brain was still rushing to assimilate that the boy she grew up with was the same person as the handsome man standing before her.

“From more,” he was looking at her with a quizzical brow.

She drew in breath. If she wanted to move past this and hoped to grow their relationship then she would have to explain herself. 

“I have..a hard time sometimes forgetting that you’re not the little boy I met so long ago” she confessed.

He froze and his shoulders seemed to sag down.

“Oh..do you...I mean are you maybe not..attracted to me in that way?” He was subconsciously playing with the fabric of his tunic. 

“Oh god Aang, that is definitely not it” she assured him.

“It’s the opposite. I really really like you. And sometimes...I want more than just kissing and holding hands, but I don’t want to push you,” she confessed. Her face must look ready to explode as she felt a rush of blood to her cheeks.

He inhaled sharply, but she couldn’t gather the courage to look at him. 

“So does that mean, you have been stopping yourself from doing that kind of stuff...because you thought I was too young?” He slowly pieced together her dilemma.

She only nodded, fiddling with her hair as she often did when nervous. 

“Katara, I was never the sheltered child you imagine, but I think you’re figuring that out” he began.

She gathered the courage to meet his gaze.  
He was staring at her with dark eyes, even and determined. Oh god he looks hot, she realized.

“It’s true that we have grown up together,” he was crawling up her body as she lay back on the couch.  
His lean and muscled physique made him look like a hungry feline.

“—but I was well educated on sex before I met you. Even if only in theory” he traveled up her body until he was staring right at her.

She shivered as he said sex. She had never felt this mortified or excited in her life.

His flushed cheeks and earnest expression gave away that he was shy speaking to her like this for the first time.

“I had kissed a girl before” he said with a smug grin as she frowned. He obviously knew she was the jealous type. He laid a simple kiss on her lips.

She watched as he crawled off her and landed on his knees between her legs.

The position was so compromising and new that she almost ran away and locked herself away from him.  
He seemed to realize their position and his ears turned red.

Instead of sitting back, as she suspected he would, he toyed with the hem of her dress. She waited for him to say something.

“Do you...want to try something different? Now that you realize I’m not a ‘kid’” He asked, not quite meeting her eyes. 

His words sent a thrill up her spine, and her mouth went dry. She nodded shortly but fast. 

He began to timidly pull her robes up exposing her lower body and the satin fabric she wore as underwear. Her face was tomato red and she wanted to look away but was entranced.

She didn’t see Aang, but a handsome young man captivated by her body.

He ran a tattooed arm from her ankle all the way up to the juncture on her hip as if massaging her leg. It helped relax her jittery nerves. 

Leaning down, he laid a trail of kisses from her knee all the way to the edge of her underwear. She watched as he did so with reverence. 

She was trembling. Her skin was hypersensitive to every touch and breath of air.

“Can I touch you?” he asked.

She wasn’t quite sure what he meant, but she knew her body craved more. Whatever it was, she wanted it. Again she nodded.

He slowly ventured underneath her gargements. She could see the top of his head and his darkened eyes staring at her most intimate organ. He was hesitant. 

She could hear her own breathing and nothing else. He seemed to realize what he wanted to do and looked at her face one last time before lowering his lips between her legs. Startled, her hands flew to his head. 

She froze as he lay a wet kiss on her core over her panties. His warm breath and tongue landed right where she most needed. Like scratching at an irritating itch.

She could not stop the embarrassingly loud and lewd moan that left her lips 

Her hands went to his hair and she fought the barbaric urge to push his face closer.

He drew back and grinned at her, the playful and teasing smile was definitely the boy she knew. This was her Aang now. The same person she always knew, but a man now. 

The heavy door creaked open and she thanked the spirits. It gave them enough warning to jump apart and appear semi-composed.

“Done with your jealousy tantrum, Sis?”

Sokka burst in carrying their leftovers. Suki and Hakoda were behind him, happily chatting.

They spent the afternoon playing pai sho and talking about the future of the tribe as well as Sukki and Aang’s plans to stay a while longer in the South.

Katara avoided looking at her boyfriend for too long. He seemed to do the same and would sometimes look guilty as Hakoda addressed him.

Later when she finally watched him retreat to his room for the night and met his gaze, she was able to smile at him.

He was her boyfriend, and they were both growing. Together.


	3. In Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang & Katara deal with gossip in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go, I just need to write the last one. This and the next chapter are pretty fluffy and angsty.

Gossip was something all of Team Avatar had dealt with to some degree after and even during the war.

Hell, the stupid play they had all watched in Ember Island years ago had basically been constructed based on gossip.

Katara and Aang had pretty much learned to live with it. After their marriage, the worst of the gossip regarding their relationship had disappeared.

There was still the occasional claim about Aang, or even Katara but it was inconsequential.

Perhaps they were too engrossed in their personal lives to notice or even care. Aang was still needed in places but he had spent the better part of three years dotting on his small family.

Bumi’s was turning four soon, and he was the light of his father’s eyes. 

Aang spent most of his time showing Bumi’s around the Southern Air Temples, teaching him about life. 

The young boy adored his father. Katara begrudgingly admitted that he was the favorite parent.

She was in the late stage of her second pregnancy. Most days she found herself happiest as she watched her boys run around.

The plan was to move to Republic City. They were only waiting for the baby to be born. Aang felt that his work reconstructing the temples was done, and his duty was now to his children.

They would have a more comfortable life settled in air temple island. Besides, most of his work these days called him to Republic City. He would be able to spend more time with them if he didn’t have to travel for work.

When their daughter was born, they both excitedly announced to Bumi that they would be packing their bags and moving to a new home.

The young boy did not seem thrilled.  
His father animatedly explained the adventurous life of the city and the potential to meet more kids his age.

It took little convincing from Aang for him to get excited. To Bumi his father was always right. Indeed,once they were in their new home he loved running around and playing with his small glider on the island.

He often ran up to his mother and held the same line of questioning.

“Momma, why won’t Kya just hurry up and grow? I want her to play with me” he would pout.

Katara would laugh at her impatient boy. 

“Don’t worry Boom, you’re starting school real soon. There will be plenty of kids to play with” she assured him as she rocked her baby girl.

With this information, Bumi looked forward to his first day of school. He had counted down the days and woken up more excited than any boy his age would on a ripe Monday morning.

He stared proudly at his gap toothed reflection in uniform as his mother soothed down his black wavy hair with a comb.

Aang walked him to the kindergarten gates.  
Bumi held on tightly to his father’s large hand as he walked beside him.

As always, people seemed to stare amazed at his daddy. Bumi couldn’t be prouder, he always suspected his dad was the best.

Aang and Katara waited in their home for Bumi. They'd coached him to travel a few blocks from the city and to the docks where he would join the air acolytes that traveled back and forth from the city to the island by ferry.

Katara handed Kya to her husband and nervously fiddled in the kitchen.

“You’re still worried,” he noted.

“It’s the first time people in the city meet one of our kids. I’m worried Bumi will feel overwhelmed,” she reasoned.

Aang was happily playing with Kya’s toes as the baby cooed.

“No reason to worry sweetie. He seemed happy with the attention when I dropped him off” Aang assured his wife.

Katara sighed and stared out the window.

They both caught sight of the small blob of hair making its way to their chambers.

“There’s my Boom! How was your first day son?”

The four year old stared at his parents before his bottom lip began trembling and he ran to his room. 

“Oh no.”

Katara got to him first. She slipped into the room closing the door halfway. Aang decided to hover outside, Kya in arms. He figured that he would come in as reinforcement if Katara had no luck coaxing the boy.

He listened in to their conversation as Bumi tried to speak through snooty tears.

“His name is Jiu, and he asked why I was with daddy this morning. So I told him ‘that was my daddy’ and he said I was a liar” cried Bumi.

Katara picked him up and tried to coax his little hands off his tear stained face.

“Why would he say that?” She asked gently.

“He said ‘nuh uh’ that I don’t look like daddy and that I was a liar’ so I told him I had my daddy’s hair. Like you said momma! And he laughed and said I was making stuff up” he was hiccuping now.

Aang decided to enter. The sight of him alone seemed to bring a fresh wave of tears on Bumi.

He handed the baby to Katara and picked up the four year old. He was crying into Aang’s shoulder 

“Bumi, you know what I’ve told you before when you asked why I had arrows and you don’t, and why my eyes are gray and yours look like momma’s?”

Bumi was sniffing and trying hard to remember.

“You said we all look different but we are the same in other ways because we are a family,” he said.

They consoled the little boy but he seemed dejected all the same. His father was his hero, and being different than him was a reality that seemed inevitable to face.

Katara decided to take her turn at taking Bumi to school. It seemed to help stop the teasing on the kids part.

Now Katara was faced with over hearing a few remarks from a couple of other mothers.

“That one’s the Avatar’s kid, can you believe it? Looks nothing like him. Bet it’s not his. Can’t trust those savage women from the South”

“Heard they have another one too that looks nothing like him. He should’ve really picked better. Lots of beautiful women were chasing after him a few years ago, from good families too”

When Katara confided to Aang the overheard gossip, he seemed determined. She was puzzled at his reaction but didn’t question him. They truly were used to this nonsense gossip. 

It was only now that it affected their kids that it truly became an issue.

At first she didn’t notice what he was doing.  
She woke up every day and took Bumi to school while Aang took Kya with him to his meditation practices.

She wasn’t there to see what he did, or rather what he didn’t do in his morning routine.

It wasn’t until a few days later that she spotted the tell-tale sight of stubble on his head. He took to wearing a head wrapping when Bumi was around and Katara decided to say nothing, realizing her sweet husband wanted to surprise their son.

He still kept a clean shaven face. Mostly because at 24 he still couldn’t grow a full beard.

His hair was only about as long as it had been when hiding in the fire nation but his wife seemed to love it. 

He joked with her that if she kept it up, they’d have a third child in no time.

“Then why are you tempting me,” she joked and tugged and played with the black hair.

“It’s not ready” he would say.

About a month later, Bumi woke to the sound of his mother’s call.

He went about his usual routine. After eating breakfast he looked expectantly at his mother who was curiously holding his sister.

That’s weird, Kya always hangs out with daddy in the mornings. He thought.

“Ready to go Boom?” Came the full and merry sound of his father’s voice.

Bumi looked astonished at his daddy. He wasn’t wearing his head wrapping today.

Instead, he was wearing a red headband that matched his belt. The cloth was holding back a black mop of hair. Just like mine thought the toddler.

The little boy ran to his father.

“Daddy! You got hair like mine!” He was excitedly pulling at his father’s scalp. Aang good naturedly allowed him.

Katara was at their side, combing both their hair back.

“Exactly the same, see Bumi? Except your dad actually lets me comb it right” she teased and kissed the top of the boys head.

Aang’s long hair was less unruly, and the length and heavy locks allowed it to fall behind his ears. Side by side, it was undeniably a family trait passed on from father to son.

“What do you say Bumi, let’s go to school?” 

The boy practically dragged his father to town.  
Aang walked proudly by his son, taking no notice of the people around him or what they said. 

That night Bumi begged his mother for a headband like his father’s. He bragged to both his parents about how he heard a lady say his daddy was so handsome. 

The mean kid that had teased him had told him he was sorry for calling him a liar and they had even played pirates together during their recess.

When they were finally alone at night, Katara had kissed her husband lovingly.

“You’re the sweetest daddy, I don’t think Bumi has ever been happier” she murmured into his chest.

He squeezed his arms around her tightly.

“I want him to always know that he’s my son. Even if he looks more like his mother, and even if he isn’t a bender. I hope he never doubts that I love him” he whispered.

They had both secretly been weighed down by their now absolute certainty that their eldest was not a bender.

Aang’s words confirmed to her that he wasn’t dissatisfied or disappointed. He was more interested in how the world, and Bumi himself would view this reality. 

She felt a rush of affection for him and kissed him again.

“So..is the hair here to stay?” she asked coyly.

He laughed, “for a limited time.”

And what do you know, they did happen to make a third kid in that time period.


	4. In Their Way To The Western Air Temples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang is traveling with his daughter and a revelation is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was heavily inspired by the LOK comics, and Kya’s words to Korra and Asami about Aang.  
> I really think that sibling jealousy and rivalry is inevitable in every family, so I touched a little on that too. 
> 
> One more chapter to go! Enjoy

“Alright hold on tight!” Aang steered Appa down in an almost vertical line. 

AAAAK!

Their giggles filled the air as the air bison groaned.

“Dad, when are you finally going to become a stiff old man?” Kya giggled from beside him.

Aang patted Appa’s head and straightened up in mock seriousness.

“My apologies Lady Kya, I will stop my silliness at once if the lady desires,” he said in an imitation of Kya’s water bending instructor.

Kya couldn’t help but laugh.  
Mr. Choi was an amazing water bender teacher and he kept her occupied while Katara was unavailable, but he had a stiff upper lip.

She gazed contented at the wide expanse of water beneath them. It wasn’t often that she got to travel with her father by herself. 

“Say, why didn’t you bring Mr. Seriousness with you? I thought traveling to the temples together was your thing” she said teasingly. 

Of course she knew there was a bit of bitterness behind her words.

Aang sighed, this was an old argument amongst his kids. Personally he thought Bumi and Kya were far too butt hurt over the subject. Considering they both thought his Airbender lessons were a snooze and always seemed busy with one thing or another.

“You kids need to take it easy on your brother. It’s not Tenzin’s fault that he was cursed with your mother’s sense of humor” he joked.

Kya smiled up at her father. 

“Besides, I needed my favorite healer to come along. We are looking for some old texts on air nomad medicine” he continued.

Kya couldn’t help but feel excited. Healing was her calling. Her mother had taught her most everything about using her bending for healing purposes. 

She had even learned some medicine practices from the earth and fire nation. Her father’s nation was another story.

Not much had survived in text, and he had never learned about much outside the benefits of meditating and other energy bending.

Kya sombered a little remembering why her father’s actual favorite healer had not accompanied them.

Kya’s mother was firmly stationed in the South with her grandfather. The chief had taken ill and only his daughter seemed to be able to keep him from descending further. 

“Are we looking for something to help grandpa?” She asked.

Her father also sombered. His hair, which he had grown out during their two week journey was flapping in the wind.

He gave her a tiny smile, “I am hoping this journey will bring us more than one answer”.

They landed on the edge of some wood to make camp for the night. Her father easily lifted two tents using his earth bending.

She kept busy preparing dinner for them both.

Eyeing the sky, she decided there was enough light left. She he went to her bags and came back with a pair of scissors in hand.

“It’s getting long again” she said as explanation and handed the metal to her father.

Ever since she was a little girl, he had taken care of her haircuts. The air nomads had been resourceful and self sufficient. Her mother had told her that even as kids, her father had been the one to cut her hair when they had traveled.

Aang expertly cut a few inches of hair from his daughter's head. He lamented the loss, for his daughter had beautiful hair like her mother.

He began to braid her hair out of habit in the way he would when she was still a child. These days she seemed more and more like a ‘lady’ as he had jokingly called her earlier.

She pulled away.

“I got it dad” she undid his work and began to form a different style.

He watched suspiciously. He smiled as he confirmed something that he had noticed for a while now. He wasn’t sure if it would be the time to broach the subject, but did so anyway.

“In the water tribe tradition, a young maiden will wear a braid. But she will make a crown around her head—” he traced the top of her hairdo in teasing “when she has a lover”.

Kya looked mortified at her father. She was sixteen, a perfectly normal age to take interest in someone. Up till then she had never told her parents about anything of the sort.

Although there was someone. So sweet, so strong...she wasn’t sure if she could share this with her father.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about dad” she insisted.

Her father stretched his legs and pressed the subject.

“Bumi has had girlfriends before, and he’s not much older. I get that you kids are teens and don’t want to talk to your old monk of a father but you can,” he said.

Kya wished in her heart that she was like Bumi. That her relationship would not embarrass her parents. She just couldn’t be sure. She had to keep it a secret. 

She didn’t know if she could handle her mother’s disapproval or her sweet father’s disappointment.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she said grimly.

Aang let out a long sigh. He watched as his daughter stared melancholic at the flames, clearly thinking of somebody.

She looked nothing like him, except for her chin and the curve of her lips, but in that moment he saw himself. The lovesick twelve year old, in love for the first time.

“Well. Just know I’m here for you Kya. One day, I’d love to meet her” he said.

He smiled at her reaction. She whipped her head and stared wide eyed at her father.

“How..did you know?” She said carefully. Testing that he hadn’t misspoken.

“Kya, I’m your father. I can tell when one of my babies is lovesick” he assured her.

“Yes, but you said ‘her’. How did you know?” 

“I’m an old man, love. I’ve seen many things in my life. In all that time I’ve never seen anyone that love struck..by a man” he joked.

She couldn’t help but laugh.

“So..you don’t..you’re not mad?” She asked. She was trembling a little in anticipation.

“My love, my people taught me that love is love. We can’t judge people by who they love, we are all equally worthy. Don’t you agree?” He said with a fatherly smile.

She nodded, the bobbing of her head causing the tears on her chin to hit the ground.

She launched herself into his arms and wept.

“I was so scared you would be ashamed of me,” she cried.

“No Kya, I couldn’t be more proud of the woman you’ve become. I want you to know that I’ll always be proud, and I truly can’t wait to meet the woman that has caught the eye of my beautiful and talented daughter” he said gently wiping away her tears.

She smiled and blushed at his teasing praises.

“I think you would like her. She’s really into nomad culture” she shared a bit shyly.

He frowned and crossed his arms.

“Kya, young lady are you seeing one of the acolytes? Because I think you’re way too young to be sharing a roof with a girlfriend” he admonished.

She couldn’t help but throw her head back in laughter. He was not amused.

“Oh dad! So to be clear you’re not mad that I like girls, but you are mad that my girlfriend lives too close” she laid out.

She felt light headed. The burden she had been carrying for months was lifted off her shoulders.

She froze when a realization drowned her.

“Umm, are you going to tell mom?” She asked.

Her father began to put away their fire. 

“I would think that this is not mine to share” he assured her.

“I’m not gonna lie dad, I don’t think she’s gonna take it the same way you did” she said, fighting back a knot on her throat. 

He picked up a razor from his own bag and knelt by the pond beside them. She had seen him shave his head a million times since infancy. The sight was almost comforting.

“Kya did you know that your mom likes my long hair? I’d say she’d even prefer it if I never cut it” he told her in his signature merry voice.

She wondered what the hell hair had to do with this.

“I still shave it though and she never says anything. Because it’s personal to me. We can have our own thoughts and preferences but we can never impose them on others” he said. Finishing off. He looked like the good old dad she knew and loved.

She forgot sometimes that he was the wisest spirit alive. She smiled.

She decided to leave the matter of her mother for after grandpa was better. Despite her father’s words and support, she knew that her mother would need time to adjust to the news.

Aang was as good as his word. He waited for Kya to be ready. In the meantime he was pleased when introduced to her good friend, Jiho. She was a lovely young lady, an acolyte after all. 

He kindly thanked her for loving her daughter. Kya was full of love for her father and thanked the spirits that she happened to be the daughter of the last of the air nomads.

When she finally found the courage to speak with her mother she found that the image of her father shaving his head brought the most comfort. His words at the top of mind.


	5. In Air Temple Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Th Avatar is dying, and Tenzin is faced with what this will mean for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I hope everyone liked this collection. This chapter is angsty for sure.
> 
> I am operating under the idea that Aang died when he was in his sixties. See the end for more notes!

A storm loomed over Republic City.   
The clouds seemed to carry a burden of rain, but there had not been any yet. 

Tenzin stared at the gray sky as he led meditation for the acolytes. His mind should be blank, but he kept wondering why it would not rain. 

He should ask Kya, she would know if there was rain coming soon. His sister had the uncanny ability to predict a rainstorm.

His siblings being in town had its benefits, even if it was in less than ideal circumstances.

Their mother had written to them both when she realized that their father had more than a regular cold. It was Tenzin that had half carried him back to their home a week ago.

Aang had been in perfect health, climbing up a mountain and quizzing Tenzin on all kinds of nomad teachings. 

The energy had left his body like it had been knocked off by the heavy breeze.

Katara had dismissed Tenzin almost as soon as they’d gotten his father under the covers.

“Go on, Tenzin. Isn’t Friday usually date night? You should never disappoint a Beifong,” she teased.

He had decided to leave. After all Katara was the healer, and if she could joke around then his father must not be in danger.

He would have been better off staying at home.   
Things with Lin had been so strange lately. Their relationship had become so stagnant, at times it felt like they were only together out of custom. 

They ended the night in their now traditional style of bickering with each other over trivial things. 

He arrived home on dragging feet, his mind empty. The island was still abuzz with acolytes doing late night chores.

“Hey Teach,” called a soft voice.

“Pema,” he acknowledged his friend.   
He felt relieved at running into her, his closest confidant. 

Pema was one of his most enthusiastic students, and over the last year she had become a friend to him. She was an excellent listener and seemed to interpret his emotions easily. 

Something his siblings still struggled with because of his peculiar character. It was remarkable for an eighteen year old.

“I was just on my way to offer help to Lady Katara. How unlucky that your father has taken ill, we were all hoping he would lead meditation during the solstice.”

He smiled at her enthusiasm. It was always refreshing to speak with someone that truly appreciated air nomad customs. 

“I promise I’ll try to lead it as well as he does. I’m not that bad” he grinned.

Pema flustered and he regretted his teasing words almost immediately.

“I..didn’t mean—” “I was joking” they spoke over each other. They both stood awkwardly for a second before Pema fumbled away in the direction of his parent’s house.

He really couldn’t have predicted that a week later he would be hoping that his father would even live to lead the solstice meditation.

Since her arrival Kya had been at her mother's side, helping coax their father to health. Bumi kept their spirits up, making jokes, and then disappearing to take long walks.

Tenzin kept the island moving. 

There were no answers about what was wrong with the Avatar. Many healers had come to see him in the past few days and none had answers.

Katara had the closest thing to an explanation.

“His body is healthy, but his spirit seems to be fighting to leave it. The fight between his body and soul is what is causing the fever” said his mother.

She was a strong woman. At 52 years old she carried herself with the fortitude of a younger person.

“Why mother?” He asked but she only shook her head in turmoil.

He saw a flash of innumerable sadness in her blue eyes.

“I should go see him”.

His father was weak but his spirit was unwavering. Tenzin walked into the room where Aang was, propped up on a bed. Kya was sweeping the room, the window was thrown open to allow daylight in.

Kya was playing a game with him they’d invented in childhood. One of them would hum a tune and the other would try to guess the song. 

“That can’t be a real song, you’re trying to trick me while I’m sick? Cheap trick, my love” said her father.

As his daughter protested, Aang caught sight of Tenzin and motioned for him to come sit beside him. The Avatar was smiling, but his graying skin was evident while bathed in sunlight.

“Tenzin should know the song. If I recall correctly, he dedicated this song to a girl once” Kya said with a teasing smirk.

Her younger brother groaned at the memory. He had developed his initial crush on Lin when they were pre-teens. He had foolishly decided to dedicate the song to her during a school recital. Toph had teased her daughter so much that Lin refused to speak with him for a week.

He decided to change the subject.

“How are you doing dad? Is there anything you need?” Tenzin asked his father.

Like Katara , Aang had a youthful strength about him. The laugh lines around his eyes and mouth only served to mark his character. His beard was midnight black, not a stray gray hair in sight. 

That’s when Tenzin noticed the growing shadow on his head. Father had always shaved his own hair but it seemed in the past week he had been too weak to do it himself.

“Want me to help you wash up?” Tenzin offered.

His father considered his offer but didn’t seem too keen on the idea.

“Yes, that would be great! I can freshen up the bed while you two are at it” his sister encouraged. 

Aang reluctantly allowed Tenzin to lead him into the bathroom. His son went about filling the large clay tub with warm water and a variety of oils and soaps. 

The Avatar removed most of his robes with some help from his son. Tenzin averted his eyes as his father gently lowered himself on the water.

A deep sigh escaped him as he rested his head on the edge of the tub. 

“I’ll help you shave,” said Tenzin. His father looked at him bemused.

Tenzin had gotten his tattoos when he turned 20 years old but had since decided to grow out his hair. If only because his girlfriend hated the sight of his bald head. 

I feel like I’m dating an old man, or worse Uncle Aang, she had said.

“I don’t know, maybe I should do that. You’re out of practice. Your mother will not be happy if I get any new scars for her to heal” he laughed.

His son did not join him in amusement. 

Tenzin was considering himself in the mirror.  
He had a question he had been meaning to ask, but he hoped no one else would overhear.

“Dad, are you dying?” he asked bluntly, his voice thick with emotion. 

It was an agreement between them to always speak absolute truths. The more difficult the emotion, the more plainly they communicated. It was the way of the air nomads. 

“I’m not sure, but it feels like it,” said his father resolutely. His voice was weighed down by his ailing health.

Tenzin knew that he was probably the only soul he had confided this information to. He would probably never speak this plainly to his wife or his other children.

Aang and Tenzin owed much to each other as the remaining two of an entire race. 

They owed each other the truth. 

“I’m not ready for you to leave,” said Tenzin, his eyes were still on his own reflection. He watched horrified as a stray tear rolled down his stoic face.

“It won’t be easy to be the last airbender,” said Aang, “—But you are ready”. The bathroom was fogged from the warm bath. His words echoed in the marble walls.

Tenzin considered his reflection. Of Aang’s children he was of the closest resemblance. 

When he had shaved his head for the tattoo ceremony, he had been stopped multiple times by people in the street who confused him for his father.

At present he was Tenzin, a shy young man. His hair was neat, pushed back and kept in place by ointment. It lacked life, all of him did.

“I guess I’ll practice shaving first,” he said. Their previous conversation discarded. He picked up the razor and began shaving his own head.

When he turned to face his father, it was like staring at the mirror again. He shaved Aang with extreme attention. He even cleaned up the tidy beard he fastidiously kept.

The rest of the day was a blur. The family gathered around Aang’s bed to have dinner together. Bumi told outrageous stories about his life in the Navy. Father listened enraptured while both Kya and his mother rolled their eyes in amused disbelief.

Tenzin stayed behind a little longer to accompany his father in nightly prayers. They meditated for a while.

When he rose to leave his father’s voice stopped him.

“I think I was wrong, wasn’t I? You’re not worried about being the last airbender. You're just not ready to be seen as me,” he said. 

Tenzin turned to his father. His eyes clouded with unshed tears.

“I would like to just be Tenzin, for a little longer” he let out hoarsely. His father nodded and smiled. That signature smile that crinkled his eyes.

Tenzin left.

It wasn’t that he would literally be Aang.   
There would be another Avatar. They both knew this. 

However, while the world searched they would inevitably turn to Tenzin. Their tempers, interests, and even appearances were so alike on the surface.

The world would surely turn all the burdens of the Avatar onto Tenzin. His father was right, he wasn’t ready to be him.

A full moon’s light blanketed the entire island, casting a feeling of exposure as Tenzin made his way to his quarters.

“Master Aang?”someone called out, confused.

Tenzin sighed and decided to keep walking. Ignoring the poor acolyte who had inadvertently confirmed his fears. People already confused him for his father.

He knew shaving his head would make this worse, but hearing his father confirm that he was close to death had pushed him. 

He would have to step up soon anyway.

Upon entering his quarters he froze realizing they were not vacant. Someone was replacing his bed sheets.

Without looking up the female figure addressed him.

“Sorry Teacher, I was asked to help with spring cleaning and this was the last room. I left one of those oak sages you like” said Pema.

“How’d you know it was me?” 

The young woman looked up from the sheets she was smoothing out. She was blushing, as she often did. He wondered if he really was so intimidating to his students.

She was the only one who ever seemed this affected.

“Well after a year of hearing you walk into classrooms I’m pretty familiar with your step” she said with humorous timidity.

He chuckled and removed his cloak.

“You shaved your head,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, makes me look more..official?” He said, avoiding the complicated truth.

“I like it,” she said avoiding his gaze.

“I could use a bit of company, want to have some tea?” He offered.

She seemed to brighten at the proposal and nodded enthusiastically.

Tenzin guided her to the balcony where he meditated, two cups of hot water in hand from inside.

“You definitely seem down, I know stuff is hard right now. I'm just not sure how someone like me could help” she confessed.

“Don’t sell yourself short Pema. You’re great at giving advice. Your temper and character have improved with the teachings, but I sense that your soul was always matched for the ways of our nation,” he said sincerely.

She colored at his praise but smiled in pride.

“You definitely had different thoughts when I arrived. I do remember being told that my meditation posture was ‘in need of dire improvement’” she teased. 

He let out a sound of fake indignation.

“So I guess this is why you look forward to my father leading meditation huh?” He said, a tiny bit of dejection in his voice. 

He truly would never measure up.

“You’re very different people,” she said observing the view of Republic City across from the island.

Tenzin frowned, that’s something he never heard.  
Most people claimed they were very alike. Even if that was far from the truth.

“You think so?” He pressed her.

“He is an amazing person. Hearing him speak in my village was the reason I left the earth kingdom and became an acolyte. He sees only the good in people” she said.

Hearing these praises of his father was not new, but hearing them from a friend warmed his heart.

“You on the other hand..” she began.

“—I’m temperamental, strict. Less virtuous..” he interrupted. She placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

He got shivers at the sensation of her small and gentle touch. He chose to attribute it to the cold wind.

“You see the potential in people. You see that someone is not perfect, but you see what they might become. I’ve never known you to give up on anyone. You might be strict but you are also incredibly kind” she said. 

He was rendered speechless at her praise. Perhaps because she hadn’t stopped herself in also criticizing him. He knew her words were sincere.

He stayed silent after that, and she followed. Silence with Pema was never uncomfortable. 

The next day he woke up with a feeling of determination. He was going to have to face whatever happened face on.

He was surprised to find his father out of bed, meditating in the courtyard. His posture strong, betraying no signs of weakness.

“Dad?” He asked incredulously.

“Tenzin, have I not taught you to never interrupt an airbender in meditation?” He admonished, but he could hear the teasing in his voice.

“You look so much better! What happened?” he exclaimed.

He stood beside his father’s cross legged figure. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were tilted in serene happiness. The color had returned to his face.

“I made a decision. The Avatar spirit and the universe heard a great argument on why I should remain on this earth a while longer” he said.

“It was that simple?” Tenzin asked incredulously.

“I’d say it was hardly simple. But you were right Tenzin,” he was holding out a hand to him.

Tenzin took the cue and allowed himself to be dragged down to sit beside his father on the cold stone floor.

“You need time to be just Tenzin, and I’m going to give it to you my son” he said.

Tenzin felt overcome with emotion. The urge to embrace his father was strong but he didn’t want to break the happy spell he was under. Instead he contented himself with holding on to Aang’s hand and squeezing it tightly.

He wasn’t sure how much time they would have. It was clear that it wouldn’t be long.

Tenzin determined that he would not waste a second and use this gift to do what was right for him.

“I think I’m ganna break up with Lin” he mused.

His father only quirked an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t seem like a safe choice son. Besides I’m fond of her,” he said.

Tenzin smiled and looked towards the temple. For some reason he thought of Pema. 

He had resolved long ago that his estimation of her would never come to anything romantic. She was way too young to be interested in someone like him. His teacher nonetheless! 

Still, she had opened his eyes. He no longer felt that Lin was the be all, end all for him. 

To be happy he needed someone more like him.

“I have to make the right choices, for Tenzin,” he told his father. Aang nodded.

“That you do” he assented and finally opened his eyes. He smiled again and draped an arm around him.

They had an amazing dinner that night. The whole island seemed ablaze with the return of the Avatar.

“I’m so glad you’re here for them” Bumi whispered to him. He was signaling to his parents who were in confidence with each other, giggling like school girls.

Tenzin smiled at his older brother, but corrected him.

“No, I think they’re the ones that are here for me” he confided. Buni patted his back, in his own gruff manner.

At night during his prayers, he thanked the spirits for giving them the precious gift of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on LOK, I think Aang was prepared to die. That’s why I wanted him to have had a near death experience before the time of his death.
> 
> I wanted to also explore Tenzin’s relationship with Pema. I like to believe that they had a strong friendship and not that Tenzin saw her as a ‘breeding tool’ as it’s sometimes suggested.  
> I did age her up and even then I’m iffy about the age gap. One of the few things I don’t like about the entire ATLA universe.
> 
> Ages in the fic:
> 
> Pema- 18  
> Tenzin-25  
> Aang-50 (died sometime in his sixties)


End file.
